UltraFanon:UDB City: The Invasion
UDB City: The Invasion is an UltraFanon written by User:DrAssassin and is a sort of prequel to UltraFanon:UDB City: The Shutdown. Note that this story does not tell exactly the history of the wiki and such. Note Again: The second part is the main part of the story, and will mostly be the only one worked on, I may add a little to Part 1 eventually though. Characters *Sergeant "Gotek" - Colonel "Gotek" - General "Doctor" *Master Sergeant "TUK" - Later Major "Daimao" *Sergeant "Hood" *Only in second part* *General of The Army "Supreme" *Only during first part* *Corporal "Zeon" *Some appearances during first part only* *Sergeant "Vegito" - Corporal "Vegito" *Recurring character in first part, few appearances in second as a Corporal* *Private "Genki" *Second part only* *Private "SuperNova", sometimes called "Nuke" by Doctor *Mainly second part, cameo in first* *Sergeant "Jeen" - Later Private "Prillin" *Occasional appearances* *Sergeant First Class "Spirit" *Main character in first part, occasional character in second* *Specialist "Soldier" *Recurring role in second part* *Private "Kuzon" *Minor recurring role in first and second parts* *Specialist "Somarinoa" *Second part only, sometimes called Som for short* Characters of the T. Federation & Army *General 09 *General during first part attacks* *General Viod *General for a while during second part* *Sergeant "Logo" *And other un-named, un-ranked enemies. First Part Second Part Fwoosh, BOOM! The sound of another grenade flying over the cover. Hood popped out of cover to shoot some, then ducked back down at tanks fired. "Where the heck are Gotek and TUK?! It's kind of hard for them to miss all this!" Soldier shouted over the gun-fire. Hood pops out out of cover and fires again. "Not a fricking clue, no one's seen them for a few days,". Just then a grenade came in right next to them. "Crap, crap, move!" Hood shouted. Hood and Soldier duck down and run from the grenade, but almost getting hit with gunfire. Hood runs to cover and shouts to Soldier "Get up on the roof, there's a Javelin and some other heavy weapons up there, I need you to use them to take out the enemy vehicles," Not taking the time to respond, Soldier runs into the nearby, badly beaten, building and runs up flight after flight of stairs to reach the top level with the side blown off. He sees a Javelin there and picks it up. He quickly locks on to an enemy helicopter and blows it up, followed by a tank, then another tank. He notices some snipers across the street, and picks up the Sniper Rifle, and takes down 4 snipers. Down in the battlefield Hood on his radio "Nice job Soldier, now get back down here.", "Got it, I'll be down in a minute," Soldier replied. Genki slides into Hood's cover. "Hey, where've you been Genki," Hood asked, "Kinda been busy with my own battles Hood," Genki replied. "Yeah, but don't you know you need to take your General's orders," Hood said, then shoots down a couple enemy soldiers and shoots and incoming grenade. "Well, yes, but one, you're only temporary General, two, it's kind of hard when we get seperated and the radios are out," Genki said. Hood replied with a shrug and a kind of smile, kind of cocky. An wave of jets comes flying in. "Oh crap, we gotta take cover!" Hood yells at Genki and Hood. However the jets fired at enemy lines, and tooks out dozens of them and the rest of their vehicles that Soldier couldn't get. "Huh?" Soldier said quizically. "Where the heck did we get the people for an airstrike?" Soldier said. Then a jet landed nearby. "Let's go" Hood said. The three walked over to the jet with their weapons at ready. Then Gotek/Doctor and TUK/Daimao walked out. "Gotek, TUK!" Hood, Genki, and Soldier said with excitement. "What? Who's Gotek? And TUK? I don't think anybody with those names exist anymore," Doctor said with a smile. "What?" Soldier said. "Oh, we are Gotek and TUK, but we're now Doctor and Daimao," Daimao said. "Oh," Hood said kind of sadly. "Oh well, what's up with the airstrike? How'd you get the people for that? "We found some old friends," Said Doctor. Category:UltraFanon Category:DrAssassin